Broadway here I come!
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: Noah has something he wants to tell Rachel, he has a point he wants to prove and what better way to do it than through a song of course. K because I am paranoid. I don't own anything. The creator of Glee owns everything and the song is from the TV show Smash. Read and review please!. First glee fanfiction let me know how it goes!


Broadway here I come.

. .

Today was the day; Noah Puckerman was going to get his girl. After a year of studying hard and trying his best he was finally graduating and he had one last song to sing to his girl.

Rachel Berry, the girl he has been crushing on since grade school, the girl he slushied in the school hallways because if he did it first everyone else would know that she was his, the girl that fell in love with his best friend, Finn Hudson who proceeded to cheat on her with his Baby Mama Quinn Fabray.

Senior year had been one of the hardest years of his life so far, as well as trying to study hard and show his teachers that he could be something he was also trying to show his mum that he could do it and that he was smart enough, After the ATM incident they didn't talk much anymore, but he knew that she was disappointed in him and that he needed to show her that he could be responsible and make good choices.

After two months of watching the girl he was in love with, fall in love and fawn over Finn Hudson he stumbled upon Finn and Quinn going at it in the supply closet next to his locker. He was done being nice, done watching Rachel fall all over Finn when he knew what was really happening.

This led to Puck storming into the Choir room, waltz straight over to Rachel and tell her straight out that her 'loving' boyfriend was in fact cheating on her. As soon as he told her and saw her face fall and tears start to fill her eyes he didn't know if he had done the right thing, if he should've just kept it to himself. In the end it all worked out and she finally dubbed the sorry asshole who broke her heart and cheated on her. She cut off Finn and Quinn, surprisingly so did the rest of the Glee club, they had watched Rachel become so invested in Finn, had watched Finn screw her over and cheat on her over and over again that they had finally had enough. All except Mr. Schuster, the leader of the Glee Club, Will Schuster was pro Finn, ever since the ATM incident he never gave Puck the time of day and thought what everyone else thought, that he was a Lima Loser.

The break up between Finn and Rachel had resulted in Puck and Rachel reconnecting, when they were little the always spent time together, over each other's houses and playing on the playground together, and now they were finally becoming best friends again. Noah Puckerman loved having Rachel as his best friend, she pushed him to be his best, to stand up for himself, to take care of his family and friends, to sing more in Glee club, to open himself up to the idea of having more friends and to push him to study and be his best.

He was in love with her, there was no other way to describe it, he was so in love with her and it hurt, Noah knew that she didn't feel like that for him, he had effectively been friend zoned and she saw him as nothing more than a friend. They had started making plans, plans to move to New York together and get an apartment, and become an apprentice and do some classes at NYU. He knew he didn't want this he wanted so much more so without her knowing he knuckled down and studied ten times harder than anyone, he went on auditions, he sent in applications and he worked ten times harder on the weekend so he had enough money to make his dreams come true, and finally it had paid off.

That's what led him to where he was today, standing outside the choir room listening to the whole Glee Club laughing, it was a week before Graduation and he was going to get hi girl, he couldn't wait to go to New York with her but he wanted to go to New York with her as more than her friend, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Even if that didn't happen he has some important news to tell her and what better way than through song, after all this was Rachel Berry. He was ready to stand in front of the Glee club and show them that he wasn't a Lima Loser and he was serving of Rachel's love.

Finally entering the choir room he saw that there was an empty seat between Rachel and went to fill it, everything was the same he looked around and there were Finn and Quinn in the corner huddled together while sending everyone death glares and receiving them right back. Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were in a conversation about the latest awards show or whatever and everyone else was quietly whispering to themselves waiting for Glee to start. Finally Rachel noticed that he was there and turned to him and kissed him on the check.

"Hi Noah! How are you today?" she asked looking up at him with those wide eyes and killer smile.

"I am good Babe, and how are you?" He asked right back while sending her a wink. A little flirting never hurt anyone and it always caused her to giggle and it also pissed Finn and Quinn off so it was Win-Win situation.

"I'm great!" Before Noah could respond Mr. Schuster walked into the Choir room.

"Alright, everyone! Since there is only one week of school left I am not assigning projects, feel free to come up and sing whatever you want" He said grinning at everyone silently encouraging them all to volunteers. Will's eyes were scanning the group and stopped on Noah when he saw that his hand was up, his smile dropping instantly.

"I've got something to sing, Schue" Noah Puckerman said rising out of his seat

"Uhhh of course" Mr. Schuster said sitting down as Noah took his place at the front of the room.

"Uhh this song is not by a Jewish artist, however it is for my beautiful Jewish American Princess, I thought this would be a good way to share with you all what I plan to do with the future. Rachel?" He said looking at her in the eye and waiting for a reply.

"Yes Noah?" She asked looking at him and beaming, she couldn't wait to hear what he had to perform for them.

"This one is for you, I love you, and I know you might not feel the same way but this is for you and I wanted to say thank you because without out I wouldn't be up here singing this. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere after Juvie and I would still be the teenage bastard that everyone thinks I am." As he was saying this while looking into her big beautiful brown eyes he could hear Quinn Scoff and could see out the corner of his eyes that Finn and Mr. Schuster were rolling their eyes. He didn't care, all he cared about was the beautiful woman in front of him and proving to her that he did love her and proving to everyone else that he was going to get out of this place and that he would not live up to the name of 'Lima Loser;' anymore.

Drawing in a shaky breath Noah head the piano start and stood up straighter ready to reveal to everyone the news he was dying to tell him ever since he had found out, including the love of his life.

I'm high above the city

I'm standing on the ledge

The view from here is pretty

And I step off the edge  
and now I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky

I'm falling, baby, through the sky

It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry

I'm falling down through the sky  
toward the street that I'm from  
Oh Broadway here I come.

A loud gasp could be heard from Rachel, flowed by a loud squeal and beaming smile as tears started falling. Noah could see how excited she was for him and was smiling right back at her. Disbelieving looks were being shot at him by everyone including Quinn, Finn and Mr. Schue who never thought that Noah would get anywhere.

Broadway here I come  
the pressure it increases

The closer that I get

I could almost go to pieces

But I'm not quite there yet  
See I've been braving crazy weather

Drownin' out my cries

I'll pull myself together

I'm focused on the prize  
I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky

I'm falling, baby, through the sky

It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry

I'm falling down through the sky  
It's a tune you can hum

Oh Broadway here I come  
hmmmmmmmmm  
Will I remain the same, or will it change a little bit

Will I feel broken or totally complete  
Will I retain my name when I'm the biggest hugest hit  
Or will I blend in with the rest of the street

No was barely containing himself whilst gazing at Rachel\, He could see the love in her eyes and could see how proud of him she was. He couldn't help but love the way that Finn, Quinn and Mr. Schue were looking at him, he loved proving people wrong but he loved it even more when he was proving to them that he could do it and he wouldn't be a screw up and that he was worthy of love.

The people all are pointing

I bet they'd never guess

That the saint that they're anointing

Is frightened of the mess  
But even though I fear it

I'm playing all my cards

Baby, you are gonna hear it

When I give them my regards  
I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky

I'm falling, baby, through the sky

It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry

Rachel could hardly contain herself she knew that she must look crazy with her large smile and huge eyes and bouncing up and down in her seat but she couldn't help it, the man she was in love with was coming with her to New York, he had proven to everyone what she had already known, that he was someone, he could do what he wanted with his life and he deserved it. She was so proud of him and couldn't wait to jump out of her seat and into his arms.

I'm falling down through the sky  
And I refuse to go numb  
Oh, Broadway here I come

Broadway, here I come

Broadway, here I come

Broadway, Broadway, here I come

Here I come!  
And the last thing I hear

As the impact grows near

Is it a scream or a cheer?

Well, never mind, I'll never find out'

Cause Broadway, I am here!

Two things happened when the music died down, Rachel squealed louder than she had ever heard her, and threw herself into him arm and kissed him, he finally got the girl, and he finally had someone who was proud of him. Another thing that happened was that the entire Glee Club erupted. Finn and Quinn let out annoyed shouts whilst glaring at him And Rachel, while the rest of the club yelled their congratulations and came to hug him and pat him on the back. In all of the commotion Noah reached into his pocket for and envelope and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel walked back to her seat and let the glee club continue congratulate Noah, she watched Quinn and Finn storm out of the room while shaking her head, Rachel turned her attention back to the envelope that Noah had handed here and reached into read what the letter inside said.

_**Dear Mr. Noah Puckerman,**_

_**Congratulations! We are happy to inform you that you application to NYADA (New York Academy of Dramatic Arts) has been accepted and we look forward to see you at the beginning of the semester. In addition we would be honored to offer you 'a dramatic arts scholarship' we are impressed with your academic record and have been following your achievements as a part of the William McKinley Glee club. **_

Rachel stopped reading and looked up to see Noah staring at her along with the rest of the Glee Club who were still gathered around congratulating him. Rachel carefully got up out of her chair and threw herself into Noah's arms.

"Congratulations! I am so proud of you! You got in! We are going to New York. I love you." She finished whispering in his ear. He pulled back from its resting place in the crook of his neck and kissed her, the first of many kisses. While the rest of the Glee Club applauded and screamed for the new couple.

He and his Jewish American Princes were going to New York! Broadway here they come!

Hope you liked, this is my first Glee/Puckleberry story.

. .

xx


End file.
